kyuhyun di perebutkan
by puteri-wonkyu
Summary: 5 orang namja bersaudara dari korea masuk sekolah hogwarts, sekolah nya para penyihir. di antara 5 namja tersebut terdapat 1 namja yang di perebutkan. bagaimana kah kisahnya? /pairing yaoi yang jadi uke kyuhyun SJ/ /wonkyu, yekyu, haekyu, kihyun, drakyu, harrykyu, cedrickyu/


Kyuhyun di perebutkan

Cast:

all member suju dan beberapa cast nya harry potter

pairing:

wonkyu, kihyun, yekyu, haekyu, drakyu, harkyu, ronkyu., cedrickyu

Warning:

OOC, typo(s), yaoi. Kyu disini saya buat lemah, kalem, dan polos. Sifat nya juga terlalu uke

Summary:

5 namja bersaudara yang berasal dari dari korea yang ternyata berdarah penyihir akhirnya di sekolah kan di Hogwarts. Dan ada 1 orang pria dari korea yang di perebutkan. Bagaimana kisah nya? Yaoi

Authors:

puteri-wonkyu

#happy reading#

Author POV

"hyung, jadi sebenarnya kita ini benar-benar berdarah penyihir? Tapi kenapa eomma tidak pernah cerita ya hyung? Aku takut hyung" kata seorang namja manis bernama kyuhyun. Mereka sekarang sedang menuju perjalanan menuju Hogwarts, sekolah para penyihir. Ya, mereka semua adalah penyihir. Para eomma lah yang bilang pada sang anak begitu. Jadi tidak heran mengapa mereka suka dilatih untuk berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. "ne kyu, kita ini penyihir. Tenang saja hyung akan selalu berada di sini" kata sang namja bernama yesung "berhenti menggoda kyuhyun hyung!" kata namja bernama donghae. "tapi hyung, apa mereka tidak susah mengucapkan nama kita?" Tanya namja itu lagi a.k.a kyuhyun. "ani, mereka juga sudah belajar kyu, dan kita pun akan berbicara dalam bahasa inggris juka sudah berhadapan dengan mereka. Hanya saja kau tetap memanggil kami hyung. sudahlah tidak usah takut." Kata namja bertubuh atletis bernama siwon sambil tersenyum. "ayo kita sudah sampai" kata kibum

Author POV end

Draco POV (hehehe, kita POV ke cast harry potter dulu)

Arggg! Potter itu, memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa-apaan dia, memasukka marmut ke celana ku. Awas saja kau potter! Saat ini aku sedang berjalan untuk menenangkan otakku. Sampai sekarang saja aku masih uring-uringan. Saat aku berjalan

BRUK! Ada orang yang menabrak ku, tapi aku tidak jatuh, yang jatuh malah orang yang di depan ku.

"auww sakit" siapa orang tadi? Suaranya merdu sekali "kyu, kau tidak apa?" Tanya seorang peria yang berkepala besar #plakk.

"aku tidak apa hyung" kata pria yang tadi ku tabrak "kau tidak apa?" dia mengangkat kepala nya sehingga tatapan kami pun bertemu. "indah" gumanku. Yah, I don't belive this. He is very cute, mata nya yang bulat, tubuh yang ramping layaknya seorang perempuan, kulit putih pucat dan yang terakhir bibir nya yang merah ranum. "hey" aku pun langsung tersadar dari lamunan ku "ah ya, tidak apa" kataku dan langsung berjalan. Jujur saja, aku ini menahan detang jantung ku yang berdebar sangat cepat.

Draco POV end

Yesung POV

'apa-apaan namja tadi? Menatap kyuhyun secara intens. Jangan-jangan…. Dia menyukai kyuhyun? ANDWEE! Aku belum mau kyuhyun dimiliki orang lain. "kyu ayo" kata dongsaeng donghae. Kami pun berjalan menuju ruang perkenalan. Oh iya, namaku kim jongwoon tapi sering dipanggil yesung. Umur sekarang 16. Dongsaeng ku yang pertama bernama kim donghae, umur nya 15 tahun. Yang kedua kim siwon, berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis, umur nya sekarang 14. yang ketiga kibum, berkulit seperti salju berumur 13, sifat nya yang dingin tetapi sangat peduli pada kami dan sifat nya juga bisa menjadi hangat jika berhadapan pada kyuhyun. Ya kyuhyun, dongsaeng keempat ku yang berumur 12, berwajah manis dan berbadan ramping layaknya seorang yeoja, sifat nya yang kale dan seperti UKE pasti memancing para seme untuk datang. Kami sangat _protective _pada kyuhyun. Kenapa? Tentu saja karna dia dongsaeng terakhir dan gampang jatuh sakit.

"woahh, hyung lihat itu!" kata kyu "ne, hebat sekali!" jawab donghae sambil merangkul kyuhyun, donghae adalah orang yang suka cari perhatian kyuhyun. "hei hyung, kau mau apa? Tidak usah merangkul kyu seperti itu bisa tidak?" kata siwon, siwon adalah orang yang tidak suka melihat kyuhyun berdekatan dengan orang lain, walau pun itu 'saudaranya' tetap saja ia tidak suka. "ayo masuk sekarang" kataku dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun yang ramping dan dapat ku dengar teriakan dari 3 dongsaeng ku.

Yesung POV end

Author POV

Tiga orang sahabat sedang berjalan beriringan untuk memasuki ruangan aula perkenalan murid baru "harry, ron aku dengar-dengar anggota baru itu berasal dari korea." Kata seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bermata coklat yang bernama Hermione granger "korea? Apa dia bisa berbahasa inggris?" jawab atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan dari pria bernama ron weasley. "ku rasa bisa ron." Jawab seorang pria lagi bernama harry potter. "ya sudah ayo kita masuk." Sambung harmione.

Di aula penerimaan anak yang akan masuk hogwart, datang lah seorang pria tua yang kerap di panggil prof. Dumbledore.

TOK TOK TOK *bukan bunyi pintu eaaa#plakk*

Bunyi ketukan palu pada sebuah kayu, "Anak-anak, hari ini kita endapat kan murid baru yang berasal dari korea. Silahkan kenalkan diri kalian" kata professor. Dombledore.

"recommend, my name is kim jongwoon but you can call me yesung" seluruh murid di aula terpesona akan suaranya. Yesung pun selesai mengenalkan diri. Dilanjutkan dengan adik pertamanya, kim donghae. "hi all, my name is kim donghae, you can call me donghae or hae" kata donghae dengan penuh penuh percaya diri dan memasang senyum ikan nya #plakk. Lalu dilanjutkan lagi dengan kim siwon "my name is kim siwon, you can call me siwon" wanita-wanita yang berada di aula pun terpana 'perfect' itu lah yang mereka pikirkan. Dan di lanjutkan dengan kim kibum "my name is kim kibum" kata kibum dengan dingin. Dan yang terakhir adalah kim kyuhyun "hmmmp… ji, my name is kim kyuhyun you can call me kyuhyun. Nice meeting you" kata kyuhyun dengan tampang polos nya yang dibalas dengan decakan kagum dari pria mau pun wanita. "baiklah, mereka akan di tempatkan di asrama…" belum sempat prof. Dumbledore menjawab sudah ada anak-anak dari asrama yang menjawab Gryffindor, hufflepuf, slytherin, ravenclaw. "EHEM!" deheman dari prof. Dumbledore. "sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja pada mereka, tidak usah lewat seleksi karna mereka dapat menyesuaikan dengan kekuatan mereka. Jadi, asrama apa yang kalian pilih?" Tanya prof. snape. "okey, kami akan memilih asrama… Gryffindor" jawab mereka serempak tapi hanya suara kyuhyun lah yang paling kecil. "baiklah, silahkan kalian bereskan semua barang-barang ke kamar kalian" yesung, donghae, siwon, kibum, dan kyuhyun pun langsung mengangguk. "dan yang akan memandu kalian adalah…" prof. snape berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkannya "ah ya, harry potter, ron weasley dan harmione granger yang akan memandu" sontak 3 orang yang tadi nama nya di sebut pun langsung tersenyum "baiklah, silahkan" sambung pro. Dumbledore.

TBC

Hai, hai… saya kembali dengan membawakan cerita screenplay and harry potter.

Jelek ya? Saya juga gak minat untuk buat cerita ini apa lagi ngelanjutin nya… ada yang mau minta dilanjut? Tapi saya gak janji ya… #plakk


End file.
